What Family Means
by velavoie
Summary: Mercedes is a 19 years old young woman who just lost her father and needs to rebuild her life completely. With the help of the Evans, she will slowly figure out what family his. Surprisingly enough, Sam will end up being the one helping her the most, who knew he would be back from LA so soon. SAMCEDES SHIP.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, **

**So this is my first story about Glee and first story here ever. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Obviously I do not own the characters, they are the propriety of FOX and Ryan Murphy.**

**In this story, Sam is 22, he's an actor, living in LA but originally from Tennessee and he has a little sister named Kat; Mercedes is 19, she just lost her dad, is a college student and has Kat as a best friend.**

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_It is so weird being here on my own... I miss him so much; of course I miss her too but, you know full well that by now I got use to living without her. _

_It's just so weird, not having my mom around since I was a little kid made me a daddy's girl and now it's plain weird not having him around as well._

_The house was too big, there was just too much of him you know, just too much memories of us, of how we lived and what we were, so I sold it. Took the money and bought a nice little loft for myself. _

_I decided to stay close, to stay in college as well, I'm so grateful I have Kat with me. She's always been there for me, as of now, the Evans are as close as a family I can get. I really do love them to death, I mean they have been there for me since I was a little girl and Lily always has been like a mother to me since I didn't have one of my own, but I do sometimes fear I bother them. Even though to me they're family, doesn't mean I am for them, I'm scare one day they'll just decide they don't want me in there lives anymore... Let's hope it doesn't happened 'cause I would really be all alone than._

_We'll see I guess. Sometimes I wish I could see the future you know, be aware of what will happen next so I can act a certain way, I sure would have done things different in the past. _

_I'm so tired, I'll go to sleep now. 'Night._

_Mercedes_

_P.S.: It's weird... It's so silent here, no TV playing downstairs... Ironically I wish there was._

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue, hope you enjoyed it. There will be more soon, I promise. **

**And just to warn everyone, it won't always be Mercedes diary, it'll depend.**

**'Til next time 3**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mercedes

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for the reviews / follows / favorite already, it means so much! **

**So... Here's the first real chapter, hope you enjoy reading it, we get to meet the Evans! **

**I do not own Glee or its characters ! **

* * *

Mercedes always liked Valentine's Day. This year though, she was not in the mood. No but seriously, who needed a day to tell people they love them? If you really love someone you should tell them every day and every chance you get before it's too late, but maybe it was just the orphan in her talking.

People her age don't necessarily know what it is like losing someone you really care about, and maybe for them saying "I love you" and showing that they cared about the others once a year was enough, for her it wasn't anymore.

Not that she had any boyfriend to show her love to right now, but, then again, it wasn't any different from the other years, except that one when she was 9 and had a huge crush on Kat's brother, he was so cute with his geeky jokes and silly impressions. Of course she never told anyone and her admiration for the blond boy stayed secret and still is as of today; after all, he was like way too old. Seriously, he was 12, at the time it was the same as if she would've have dated a 40 years old man. So this year was exactly the same it has been for almost ten years and yet it was the complete opposite.

Since her mom died when she was 10, Valentine's Day was the Father/Daughter day at the Jones' house. Her dad always called in sick at work and called the school for her, saying that she wouldn't make it to class that day. Around 9:30, he would walk into her room and wake her up gently, asking her to be his valentine and promising her the best day ever if she said yes. She always did and he always stayed true to his world, making each year better than the one before.

Her favorite one is the one when she was 13, everyone was too cool to hang out with their parents anymore, but she wouldn't have had it any different way. When she went downstairs that morning breakfast was waiting for her on the table. They ate in silence but it was so comfortable, peaceful even. They didn't do any special activity that day but they spent the afternoon in the living room, sitting on the couch talking about her mom and for Mercedes it was the best Valentine's Day's gift she could've ever ask for.

Seeing her father's eyes sparkled every time he mentioned is wife made her beyond happy, it reminded her that even if they weren't able to live it anymore they had their own fairytale, that it might have ended way too early for them but that they had been happy with each other, and in love, very much so.

That night, before going to bed, she had one last exchange with her dad before things went back to normal the next morning and as of today it was still her favorite conversation she ever had with him. Tucking her in, he said,

"You know Mercy, your mother was the love of my life but she was not the only one. The day you were born I knew I was the luckiest man ever 'cause I had two love in my life... And even if she is not here with us anymore, I still have the two loves of my life on this earth 'cause you are here and you remind me of her so much sweetheart, you are exactly like her in many ways."

Tears in her eyes Mercedes hugged him before replying in a sweet voice "I love you daddy, you'll always be the love of my life too. You will stay the most important man in my life forever."

"I love you too sweety, but trust me, one day you will meet a boy and will love him even more than you love and he will become the most important person in your life. You might even let him call you Mercy too, just because it will sound right and he will be Oh! so adorable saying it"

Giggling she told him goodnight after mentioning how silly he was. That night she went to sleep happy, even content but in the back of her head doubting what her dad told her, it was impossible for her to imagine someone as important for her as he was, let alone more important.

Still in PJ's, lost in her thought, the doorbell brought her back to real life. Wondering who it could be she went to the door. Not many people knew she lived here.

Opening the door she found Kat on the other side.

"Hey 'Cedes!

Hi. What you doin' at... What time is it?

It's almost 4PM you lazy girl! You are getting ready and coming over to my house for dinner! You know how us Evans love to make a big deal out of every holiday, this one isn't exception and this year you are joining!

Do I really have to? Seriously, I do not feel like getting ready! I was going to stay in PJ and go to bed early!

Booorriinng! You are coming to my place, no discussion. I won't let you alone, not tonight.

You are damn lucky you have a music room, or else I wouldn't be coming over.

You love me! Now ush, time for a shower."

When she came out of the said shower, clothes where lying on her bed, black leggings with a white t-shirt and Mercedes' favorite jean coat, she was happy her friend new her so well. With a big burgundy scarf added and her favorite black boots she was ready to go. Good thing, 'cause she was started to get annoyed buy Kat's whining; her best the blonde girl had many qualities but patience was not one of them.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready! God Kat, you are such a baby!

You love it."

Mercedes gave her best _Bitch please!_ look and Kat only laughed it off.

It's only once in front of the Evans house that Mercedes started to get nervous, what if she was intruding? Maybe Lily and Dwight didn't want her there... Kat saw the look on her face and rolled her eyes.

"You know they love you, they will be happy Ibrought you along. And once again 'Cedes, you are never intruding, you are part of the family you know."

With that she opened her car door and went inside, Mercedes fallowed not long after, still a little stressed but relieved, her friend really knew how to calm her nerves.

Standing in the kitchen door frame, she let out a smile "hi" yet not sure they would really be happy to see her.

"Oh Cedes honey, I'm so glad Kat brought you along! We missed you around here!" Lilly said before wrapping the young woman in her arms.

"She was here two weeks ago Ma!" Kat added while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare role your eyes at me young woman!" Lily responded playfully to her daughter, still had a hint of smile showing on her lips.

"Well two weeks is definitely too long without that beauty around here" Said Dwight while entering the kitchen, he stood close to Mercedes, giving her a side hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "How is my favorite non-real daughter doing?"

"To be honest, better now that I'm here. I missed you too guys. Those two weeks were way too long without seeing you" She was genuinely happy to see them, she did miss them.

"That is the thing about family my dear, you can never get enough of them" Lily said before going back to her cooking.

Kat left to get ready before Matthew, her boyfriend, got here and Dwight went back doing whatever he was doing after taking a bottle of water in the fridge.

"You know, the music room is still at the same place. I know you are dying to go." He told Mercedes on his way out.

With a shy smile, she nodded and headed there. Once in the room she was instantly calmer than before. She sat at the piano only looking at the instrument for a while, searching for the perfect song to sing. Her fingers started to play before her mind realised that this song was the one, her voice joined in not long after.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

" I was sure it was you. If anyone sounds this amazing it sure is you, Miss Jones."

Mercedes was, to say the least, startled by the voice behind her, she hadn't heard anyone's footsteps. What really shocked her though was what the said voice sounded like, she recognized it but was certain it was not possible for that persn to be around she was even more shocked seeing him there, standing, blonder than ever, locks of his hair in front of his beautiful greenish blue eyes.

Sam Evans was back.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter guys! Hope you liked it! **

**Please review, follow and favorite, it means a lot to me. Can't wait to get your impressions about this.**

**For those who are wondering, the song is Over You originaly by Miranda Lambert, but I had the version of Cassadee Pope from The Voice in mind when I wrote that part!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sam

**Hey guys!**

**So I am back, sorry for the delay.**

**Happy 2013 to everyone, hope the New Year as been good to you so far!**

**Here is a new chapter of my fiction, it's by Sam's point of view, and you learn a lot more about his impression of Mercedes and how he sees their relation!**

**I do not own Glee or its characters!**

* * *

Sam Evans was lonely.

Of course he loved his job and took his career seriously but some days it just wasn't enough. Today was one of those days, LA was an awesome city and he lived a pretty awesome life himself but he just felt so... lonely.

He did not remember the last time he truly laughed but in all honesty, he knew it was back home, with his family and not in this big city.

Lucky for him, he would be in a plane back home in less than a few hours; he would spend Valentine's Day, if he arrived on time, and his birthday back with his family, with the people who really mattered to him. Maybe Mercy would even be there... He missed her so much.

He wasn't allowed to say so and to do anything about it since he was playing the cool big brother's best friend part in her life and she clearly did not need someone putting pressure on her with any kind of unwanted feelings towards her but still; even with being fully aware that he could not act on those feelings it was impossible for him not to feel them... she was just so... her. So Mercedes.

Living in LA he obviously could not see her as much as he did back home, but the fact that distance made the heart grow fonder was proven to be true, at least for him, considering he realised the nature of his feelings thousands miles away from her.

At the time he had been dating Quinn Fabray, one of his co-stars, and through the public eye she was perfect for him. She was a typical beauty, green eyes, blond hair, the physic every girl desired and her personality was great as well, she was nice and smart (had graduated from Yale) but every single time Sam was with her he would find something missing.

At first it was the fact that hearing her laughed didn't make him laugh as well, but he brushed that aside, he was tired that day, maybe it was just that. After that was the fact that he never really understood when she was joking or not, which made a few situations really awkward. There was more things every day, and one day it came to the point where Sam was annoyed by things that really should not be annoying him, the fact that her nose didn't wrinkle when she laughed, he started founding her too skinny, too pale, too... Quinn, simply not enough Mercedes. Not Mercedes, period.

That is when he realised that he had to end it with Quinn, so he did and went back home for a while. He was so stressed out about how he would act around Mercy, now that he realized the nature of his affection towards her, but after seeing her all of this stress went straight out the window.

That was one of the main reasons he was in love with her, she made him feel like being himself was more than enough and around her he had no reason to be anything but.

He spent one of the most wonderful week back then, it felt so good being back home, being where he belonged, with the ones he truly loved but before he realised it was time to go back to LA and he had yet to talk to Mercy about everything.

'Til next time is what he thought when he sat in the plan that day, only he didn't know that the next time would be for her father's funerals.

The day his parents gave him the news, he knew he needed to come back and be there for her, he also knew that he needed to go back for his own self, only to be able to check on her once or twice and make sure she would be okay, he could not have lived with himself knowing he wouldn't have done everything he could to help her.

Obviously, it wasn't a joyful week, but seeing Mercy being so strong for everyone, and trying to put on a brave face made him fall in love with her even more. She was so strong, even when she did not need to be, she never allowed herself to break down, but if seeing her so strong through the crowd of people made him fall even deeper, it was nothing compared to what seeing her cry that night made him feel.

It was, in all honesty, the first time in his life, Sam saw her vulnerable and he was so deeply touch to be the one to see her like that, the one to help her that night.

She was spending the night at the Evans' house, mainly to be with Kat in case she needed anything, but really it was because his parents would never have let her be on her own, not for now.

Strangely, Sam ended up being the one to be there for her that night. Not being able to sleep, he got up and went to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water but halfway back to his bed he heard sobbing down the hall. His heart literally broke hearing his girl. He silently made his way to the guest room, knocking almost silently before opening the door.

He was not surprised by seeing Mercedes, her back to the door, faking to sleep. In the kindest voice he murmured while making his way to the bed:

"Hey... I know you are not sleeping and that you probably don't want to talk right now and that I might be the last person you want to see right now but I am warning you, I'm gonna sit on the bed right now", as he did so, he slowly continued, "And I will wait until you fall back asleep to make sure you are okay".

"I don't need you Sam."

He barely heard that response, lucky for him the house was so silent that he would've heard a bug.

"Oh, I know you don't. But, I have brought tissues and I heard I can be a pretty good pillow."

Mercedes stretch her arm backwards, understanding what she was demanding Sam gave her the box tissues.

After a few minutes, the room was back to silence. Sam was now laid down on the previously vacant side of the bed, still, a good distance between him and Mercedes.

He started wondering if maybe it was a bad idea to come in here, she was still ignoring his presence and maybe she really needed to be alone, maybe he just wasn't helping her, maybe coming in here was selfish of him. As he decided to get up and leave her alone, he felt the bed shift and Mercedes was now in his arms which wrapped automatically around her.

He felt her tears wet his shirt but it was the last of his worries at that point, she sobbed for a while, sometimes saying things like "I miss him" or asking why. Powerless Sam stroke her hair kindly, trying to reassure her, knowing that words would not help in this case.

Slowly, she drifted to sleep, he was sure she was out when she softly whispered "Sammy?"

He only hummed in response, not wanting to break the silence in the room; in an even lower voice than before, she simply said "Thank you" and drifted off for the rest of the night.

When certain she was sleeping, Sam went back to his own room, falling asleep satisfied and even more fascinated by the phenomenon that was Mercedes Jones.

The next morning everything went as if he never went in the guest room, as if the daylight did not allow that kind of interaction between the two of them. As of today, that night remained unmentioned but obviously, not unthought-of, at least on Sam's part.

He was brought up to reality by a voice stating they would soon be landing.

Being back home was good, it was great. He hadn't even stepped into his house, but just being in the cab, going down the routes and street he knew so well was strangely refreshing.

First thing he did after saying hi to his parents; Kat was out, was taking a shower. It sounded so weird but showering in his apartment was just not the same as here, plus he needed to wake himself up from the flight.

He was surprised by the voice he heard coming from the music room once he got out of the bathroom fully clothed, his hair still half wet; his favorite voice ever, Mercy's voice.

He silently made his way to the room, staying in the doorway, looking at her almost in awe while she finished her song, clearly she still misses her dad, which was totally normal, even more today, knowing that Valentine's Day was their day. Once she was done, Sam, still unsure he wanted to break the mood that had field the room, started taking.

" I was sure it was you. If anyone sounds this amazing it sure is you, Miss Jones."

She seemed startled at first, slowly turning to face him, her eyes wide in shock. She looked at him as if she could not believe he was really standing in front of her.

Sam was getting uncomfortable, she still hadn't move and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one considering he wasn't able to read the expression on her face, plus he felt like he had been standing there for hours.

The most gorgeous smile slowly made his way on Mercy's lips and before he realised what was happening, she was in his arms, hugging him.

"You are home." She whispered in his neck, making him wonder if she knew only hearing her voice and feeling her breath on him made him shiver like crazy.

"Yeah, I'm home" he whispered back, referring more to being in her arms than being back in Tennessee but that, she did not need to know.

"I missed you Sammy"

Oh how she was the only one who could make that nickname sound so good. I missed her too, so, so much, his Mercy, the woman he could only defined as perfect, but hoped to define as his one day.

He had to remind himself that he was not allowed to call her Mercy out loud, " I missed you too 'Cedes..."

He wanted to add much more, but stopped himself knowing that it would not be appropriate...

Maybe one day.

* * *

**So here you go you guys, that is it for this chapter, I really hope you liked it !**

**Tell me what you think, review, follow and favorite if you feel like it, but it means more than you could know that you take time to just read me.**

**I am now going to sleep, it is almost 4:45AM for me now, but I wanted to put this online for you :)**

**I will take the time to correct everything once I get the time, but I just really wanted you to be able to read this as soon as possible seeing that you waited a week already! **

**'Til later ! xx**


	4. Chapter 3 : Mercedes

**Hey you guys! **

**Sorry it took me like an eteerrrnnniiitttyyy posting this chapter!**

**Life has been crazy lately with school starting again and everything; drama ! drama! drama!**

**Well here's the next chapter to my fiction, hope you like it ! **

**I do not own GLEE or any of its character, sadly.**

* * *

It was weird.

If she was honest with herself, Mercedes had to face it, it really was weird.

She was always so sure of herself, of what she felt, what she liked, what she did not like and why she felt that way but with Sam being around for a few days, she was not so sure anymore... about anything.

It has only been three days and already he had turned her world upside down.

He always had been her best friend big brother who was like a brother for her as well; nothing more but nothing less either.

The problem is; the thrill she felt when he hugged her the day he came back was in no way brotherly nor platonic, it was all but.

She could not help but wonder what had trigger those chills going up and down her spine at that moment, it was just Sam after all. The one guy she has known all her life and always felt comfortable around. It's just that somehow his blond hair seemed blonder, his green eyes greener, his smile happier, his jokes funnier and his overall self more... attractive? His silly faces were not only silly anymore, adorable was what came to her mind nowadays.

Then again, maybe it just that she had missed him, 'cause god knows she did. It was the first time in almost a year she's seen him. And in all honesty, the last time didn't really count since it was for funerals.

She had been sad and wanted to be alone... The only one who cracked her shelf was him actually, but that moment went unspoken and unexplained. She woke up the next morning expecting to find him next to her, but all she found was a pillow and cold sheets. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed but she went on as if nothing ever happen, isn't that what he wanted by leaving?

She was confused, maybe those feelings had always been there for her and she'd just refused to admit them to herself? I mean she had been sad not seeing him when she woke up that morning, but then again, she had been sad about almost everything those days.

Her dad always said that the man of her life was right in front of her and that she was just too blind to see it. He always joked about her being way too oblivious about her surroundings; maybe he had been right after all.

Her ringtone startled Mercedes who was, once again, lost in her thoughts; it was happening a lot those last days. While she was reading the caller ID, a little smile appeared on her face without her being aware of it.

"Hey Sam" She said more enthusiastic than she expected.

"Hey you" Answered a sweet voice as enthusiastic as hers.

"You really need to stop startling me you know! I think I jumped two feet in the air when my phone started ringing!" She said playfully, almost in a flirty way. Where is that coming from, she thought to herself.

" Yeah, well you need to stop being trapped in that pretty head of yours Missy!"

Her only response was a giggle; once again, where is that coming from? She really needed to stop that.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. So, what did you want?"

"Me? Nothing! Why would I want something?" His voice sounded so fake at that moment, he was trying to sound all innocent and was miserably failing.

"Well you are the one who called me so..."

"Hahaha! True that! Well, as you may know it is my birthday tomorrow..."

"No really is it? Is that what you have been talking about endlessly all week? You are even worst then a kid Samuel Dwight Evans!" There was a hint of playfulness in her voice, she made sure of it. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was annoyed.

"Yeah, well the kid wanted to ask if you were free to come to dinner at his place tomorrow but now he won't" It really was the least convincing bitch tone she ever heard; not that she minded.

"Sammy... Please! I'm sorry, you are not a kid, I swear."

"Yeah, well, clearly you are the kid here." That was kind of true, he was an adult legally and I still had a few years to go. "Anyway, I accept your apology, you are invited again!"

"Yay!" I really did sound like a kid at that moment. "Anyways, everyone knows you are a grown man, only you still act like a kid"

"I take it back, you are so not invited anymore"

"My point exactly. And you know what? It's fine, invite me or not, I'll get Kat to do it if you don't!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Don't be grumpy birthday boy!" I had to wait a second for his answer, at that moment I was a little scared he truly was annoyed by me.

"Bye 'Cedes. See you tomorrow" I could practically hear him roll his eyes and smirk at me afterwards.

"See you tomorrow Sammy!"

And see him the day after, she did. A whole lot of him, more than she expected; both physically and emotionally, not that she minded in all honesty.

She got to the Evans way too early, it wasn't even five and the dinner was at eight. Mercedes cursed herself, a little ashamed of her eagerness. She couldn't help it though, she really was excited to see everyone (especially Sam, not that she would admit the fact to anyone just yet, not even her own self).

She got in on her own and starting walking towards Kat's room but was stop by the most gorgeous man standing in front of her.

Sam was in the hallway, only a towel around his waist, showing his oh so perfect muscular body. If she did not stop herself right then, Mercedes was pretty sure she would start drooling, not the ideal in front of your brother's best friend/new find crush/possible man of your life.

Man of her life? Maybe it was a little much, but then again, it was Sam, the guy who knew everything about her just like she knew everything about him. If someone could accept and love her for who she really was it was him and vice-versa.

Sam having feelings for her? Yeah, right! She must've had hit her head on her way without realizing it.

''Cedes?''

''Euh? '' Was all that got out of her mouth as an answer.

Sam was looking at her, staring at her with questioning eyes. He seemed confuse as to what she was doing in the hallway.

'' I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying? "

"Nothing important, I was just wondering why you were standing there, looking at me like I was a ghost or something…"

For a second Mercedes was really taken by surprise, what do you answer to that? Think fast, think fast, think fast, she kept telling her face. Until she figured it out; the best way to answer his comment, was simply not to answer.

"If that smirk on that pretty little face of yours is any indication, I'm better off not answering. At all."

"Ohh come on 'Cedes! I know you want to tell me" Sam added, finishing his remark with his best puppy dog eyes and sad pout.

Mercedes really had a hard time not caving in, he was just so cute.

After a few seconds she turned her head and started walking, once again, towards her initial destination.

"Wait! You said pretty face! You think I'm good looking 'Cedes?"

Damn! She really had hoped he hadn't pay attention to that part of the sentence.

"Whatever! Happy birthday Sammy." Was the only answer she could come up with at that moment.

The night went great overall, Mercedes really had fun for once. Her smile, nor her laugh was fake. For a few hours she really let herself just be happy, content even.

Adding to that joy were those tingling feelings every now and then when Sam shot a smile in her direction, even a wink once. It's like they were talking without the need of words. Him thanking her for being there, her responding that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

She now in Kat's room again, the young lady was getting ready to go out with her boyfriend, it wasn't past eleven after all, but Mercedes was quite tired.

"Come on! You need to come with us, it'll be fun" Kat said for what felt like the hundred time that night.

"Kat, seriously. I'm tired, I really just want to go to bed!"

Kat rolled her eyes at her.

"How old are you seriously? Like 50 or something? Matt wants you to meet one of his friends. I've seen him before, his pretty hot!" Kat tried to defend herself, wiggling her eyebrows in what was supposed to be a tentative way.

"Yeah, well no thank you. I'll pass!" Mercedes answered laughing at her friends silly expressions.

"Wouldn't that have anything to do with my charming brother? Well charming, if you like that kind of guys… Eww!"

She was shocked. She really shouldn't 'cause Kat always read her like an open book but she wanted to keep this Sam thing secret. At least until she was certain of it, if there was anything to be certain about…

When Mercedes try to begin forming a response Kat's cell vibrated, signaling the girls that Matt was here.

"You are saved by the bell Missy but do not go thinking this conversation is over. I saw that dopey smile of yours!"

"Yeah, whatever!" The brunette answered while rolling her eyes.

Kat kissed the top of her head.

"I still love you! Even if you really do have poor taste in man" Was all the blonde added before leaving.

Mercedes heard her talking in the hallway, saying goodnight to Sam, "Happy birthday again loser! Love you!"

God her friend was a phenomenon; 'Cedes loved her anyway.

After a few minutes staring at the wall, debating whether or not she should go see Sam before leaving, Mercedes got off of Kat's bed and made her way towards her brother's room instead.

"Hey…?" Her voice was a lot more questioning and hesitant than she wanted it too but it would have to do. She really was stressed out about the possibility of him not wanting to see her.

Her worries melt the moment her turned his head around and a genuine smile made its way up his lips.

"Hey you. Haven't you left yet?"

She couldn't figure out if he was happy or annoyed by that.

"No… Am I bothering you? I really don't want to intrude…"

He waved his hand as if to say it was nonsense.

"Of course not! I just thought you left with my sis', I'm really happy you didn't though…"

This time it was his voice that sounded unsure, not that Mercedes pointed it out. She was way to occupied by the strand of hair that kept falling in front of his beautiful green eyes.

"Good."

"Yeah, good." He didn't add anything.

Watching the sky through his window he really seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said trying to wash away the awkwardness that was slowly forming between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. I was pretty far weren't I?"

Guilt went through his features for a split second.

"It's okay, you probably have a lot of your mind anyway. You had a long day today Birthday Boy" She couldn't help it, while trying to smile in a reassuring way, she was pretty sure her deception could still be seen. Maybe it was best she left him alone after all. " I think I'm gonna go. You probably wanna figure it all out by yourself. 'Night Sam."

Before she could even turn around and start walking towards the door he was standing right in front of her, looking right into her eyes as if he was searching for something.

"I…" He started but did not finish.

"It's fine Sam, I'll go, I don't mind." She felt like she needed to reassure him, that he needed her to tell him that either if he wanted her to go or stay it was fine.

Still mesmerized by her eyes he started talking again, "It's not… I… What I'm trying to say is…"

He let out an angry grown while passing his hands through is hair as if it would help him figure out what to say.

"It's okay Sammy, you can tell me." She really was clueless about what was going on with him but she wanted to be here for him, she felt like she needed to be. She needed to make sure he was okay, if he truly wanted her to go, it would be harder for her to leave than she first thought.

He took a grand respiration to try and calm himself and finally said : "I don't want you to go… I… Would… Could you… 'Cedes, would you just spend the night here with me please?"

Needless to say, Mercedes was in shock. Her mouth agape, she looked at him like he had just gone crazy.

* * *

**Still I'm really sorry for the time it took, but on the upside, it is longer than usual!**

**It means a whole lot to me that you are reading my writing guys, thank you so much! :)**

**Review, Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed !**

**'Til next time you guys xx**


	5. Chapter 4 : Sam

**Hey guys! **

**Here his the next chapter about our two favorite people love story.**

**It is mostly fluff, the are the cutest. Like we didn't know that already!**

* * *

Sam lost all courage.

Mercedes was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape; that surely could not be a good sign. He hurried himself in what to say next.

"You know, I mean, we could go to the music room or play video games or even watch one of those geek movies you like so much… I just don't feel like spending the evening by myself."

'Cedes suddenly seemed back to her usual self, Sam sighed in relief. It was going to be fine.

"Sure" she said. "Euh… we can do whatever you feel like, it's your birthday after all."

Sam smiled, then went and sat on his bed. It had been so long since the last time he really had spent time with his Mercy, he really missed it. They use to do it all the time, her sleeping here even when Kat wasn't around 'cause they spent all night playing video games, making music and whatever they felt like at the time. It all changed when he moved to LA two years ago which is completely normal but it still felt wrong to him not to have the opportunity to just hang out with her for no reasons in particular.

He patted a spot next to him on his bed.

"Come on. I am gonna beat your ass at my new Star Wars game and I don't want it to be because you were standing up and not able to have a good look at the TV." He said joking.

Mercy had a shocked expression on her face.

"Who do you think you are Mr. Evans? And language please! Is that what you learned in LA?"

Sam knew she really didn't mind, she sometimes cursed herself saying ass wasn't half as bad of things he had said in front of her before.

"Gee I am so very sorry mom! You Miss Jones are only jealous of my glamorous lifestyle."

"Like it could be glamorous without me in it." She added defying him with a challenging stare.

"I do sense a lot in jealousy here Missy!" he retorted.

She started giggling and Sam did not think he had ever heard a cuter noise in his whole life. While her signing was fierce, her laugh was sweet and he did not quite know which he liked more.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, glamorous lifestyle says the guy spending his birthday back home playing video games in his old pair of sweats and a ripped t-shirt with a geek friend. You are exasperating."

The playing look on her face was just so perfect. Sam wanted it to stay there forever. She just seemed so happy at that moment and he thought she should always look that way, a huge beautiful smile on her lips and a hint of light in her eyes.

He started playing along in hope that the moment would last a little longer.

"Oh 'Cedes! You wound me! I think I'm gonna die from your, oh! so hurtful words!"

Holding his hand to his heart whimpering he slowly stopped moving, faking dying.

"And everyone here is a special performance from the grand actor Samuel Dwight Evans!"

Sam peaked at her, she was laughing while faking speaking to a wide audience. He sat back up on the edge of his bed, sticking is tongue out to her. She smiled at him, nudging his shoulder.

"You sure chose your career well young man!"

"My point remains, you are jealous!" He retorted, once again.

"You know I want to be in the music business and not acting Mister I am a broken record." It was her turn sticking her tongue out to him.

"Once again, I sense jealousy"

"Geez, my point exactly." She added.

"Jealous"

"Crazy"

"Jealous"

"You wish"

"Jealous"

"In your dreams"

"Jealous"

"Broken record."

In a second Sam was up, he lifted it her before putting her down on the bed and starting tickling her.

"Oh no… Sam… Stop" She said between laughter.

Yep, Sam was definitely getting use to that sound. He wanted to hear it more often, as often as it was possible indeed.

She seemed to really be struggling under him so Sam stopped tickling her for a few second.

"So… You admit you are jealous you stubborn woman?" He said smirking.

"Me? Stubborn? I don't understand what you mean…" she answered in a sweet voice while batting her eyelashes, the very definition of fake innocence.

"You so know."

He could see the playfulness in her eyes and he honestly did not remember seeing her as happy as she had been today since, at least, a few years. God he liked it. He liked it even more that it seemed that this joy and lightness was often around me. Maybe his feelings were reciprocated after all, and if they weren't as of yet he would work as hard as possible for them to be. The sooner, the better.

"Sorry… I do not understand what you are talking about…" She continued, still doing her innocent.

He raised an eyebrow. She really was playing that game with him? She seemed to know about his question without him speaking the words.

"What are you gonna do anyway? You know I am not scared of you Sammy."

A defiant expression slowly appeared on her beautiful features. How could he be mad at her when she looked so cute trying to be threatening. Sam rolled in eyes in exasperation, at himself, as much as at her.

"Mercy.."

Shit! Words left his mouth without him being aware of it. It just seemed so natural to call her that, so right. Like it was meant to be for him to be the only one using that nickname for her. Noneless, he started to panic, at least on the inside.

She looked at him in shock. She seemed as surprised as him to hear him refer to her as Mercy and not 'Cedes. But if panic was what was observed in his eyes, only surprised was in hers. And maybe a little of love if Sam was correct. He prayed the Lord he was.

Before he could register what he was doing, he was lifting himself away from her, wanting to hide himself for his stupid mumbling mouth. He wasn't even a few inches up when slowly and with what seemed like all the care in the world a hand posed itself on his right cheek, obligating him to look right into big beautiful doe like brown eyes.

Something seemed to shift in them, lust slowly appearing if he wasn't mistaken. It is only at that moment that he realized how close they were from each other. He could feel her breathing. If he leaned in, only a little, they would kiss. Maybe he should?

Before he was even decided on whether he really should or not she was the one who started to close the distance between the two of them. Looking right into his eyes, she seemed to be looking for reassurance, as if she needed him to show her it was okay, that he wanted it to happen. Oh and he did want it.

He did the best he could to convey every emotions he was feeling right at that moment in his eyes. He wanted her to see that he was genuine about everything. That he wanted her, wanted this, wanted them.

It seemed to work. With one last questioning look, to which he answered with a small nod, she closed the little of the distance left between the two of them.

And just like that, they kissed for the first time.

Best. Birthday. Ever. was the only thought in the young man head.

Their lips moved in sync for what felt like a few seconds but were indeed a few minutes. Sam knew at that moment that he had been right all along, his lips felt like they were on fire, his heart was beating faster than ever and his stomach was field with butterflies like never before, he was in love with Mercedes. Being with her in this new romantic way felt even more right than being with her only on a friendly basis.

He was the one putting an end to their heavenly kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "I…"

Before he had even began forming a clear statement, Mercy's index was on his lips. He stopped talking right then and let her decide what was going to happen next. Anyway, he had no idea himself so.

"Please don't say anything. Let's just not worry about what will happen next okay? Please…"

"I..." Mercedes was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Yeah sure, okay." He answered her after a quick peck.

The two of them just stared at each other, both of them lost in their thoughts, smile on their lips. Before he was able to form any coherent thoughts for himself, Sam lost the focus he had on trying to understand the situation when he saw the pretty girl next to him yawning, in the cutest way possible.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, don't you think sweety?" He asked her, the endearing remark leaving his lips without him being fully aware of it.

She only hummed in response, nodding at the same time.

Sam got up from the bed, went to his drawer and took out one of his t-shirt and a pair of sleeping boxers, handing them to her.

"I'll be back. Just change into those, they'll be more comfortable than your pretty dress to sleep in."

He closed the door when she nodded, telling him it was okay. He went to the kitchen, took two bottles of water, maybe she would be thirsty. After his stop in the kitchen he went into the laundry room looking for blankets and a pillow. He had an extra mattress under his own bed, maybe Mercy would want him to sleep on it and he would happily do if that was the case. The last thing he wanted was to make uncomfortable. He kinda hope they would both sleep in his own bed though.

He was scared she regretted everything even though she seemed quite happy. He really wanted to feel her close to him to let him know that she was still there by his side, he was simply one of the most reassuring thing he could think about.

He arrived to his bedroom door and knocked lightly. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

A slight "yes" was heard before he turned the door knob and came in.

She was sitting on his bed now, dressed way more casually the before, her curly hair in a high ponytail but still, she was looking as gorgeous as ever.

"I went and got a few extra blankets for me to sleep, and some water. I thought you might be or get thirsty eventually."

He said a little shy and awkward, unsure about what was the right thing to say.

"Thanks, it's really sweet of you" She told him reaching for the bottle he was still holding. Their hands lingered a little longer than necessary on the bottle, both seemed to calm down by the temporary closeness of the other.

"Yep, that's me! As sweet as it gets!" He joked.

The awkwardness previously present was instantly gone when the both started laughing.

"Yeah, that you are." She added, smiling at him sweetly. He knew instantly that it hold so much, there was more to it that met the eyes but being loyal to what he said earlier, he decided to not ask any questions.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the extra mattress I have." He offered nicely. "You know, "cause I'm a real man and can take being uncomfortable for a night!" He straightens up as to show her he was real manly and quite strong.

"Not that I doubt it, but you take your bed. I'm the one intruding; I'll take the extra mattress."

"No way! You are." He retorted.

"You wish" She answered smirking.

"Oh really?" He said falsely exasperated. "We are gonna do that again Miss Jones?"

"Well…" Her tone was as sweet as previously, once again she was trying to use her fake innocence.

"Anyway, it's my house, my choice. You are sleeping in my bed, end of discussion." He ordered in a sweet yet authoritarian voice.

"Ugh fine! But you are sleeping with me. You bed is by far big enough for the two of us"

He just smiled made is way to her, he tucked her in kissing her cheek before walking to the other side of the bed. He heard her inhale deeply and sighing happily. He looked at her only to see her cuddling even further into his pillow a content smile on her lips.

He smirked at the scene at the scene, she was simply to most adorable thing ever.

Sam lay on his side, close enough to Mercedes for her to know he was there if she needed, but not enough to touch her and enter her personal space.

"Goodnight Mercy." He whispered before closing the light.

"Goodnight Sammy" she answered. She surprised him by snuggling into him, her head in the crook of his neck. She lifted her face a little and kissed him just below his jaw, a little higher than his neck. He kissed her forehead in response before resting his head on top of hers, slowly drifting to sleep.

He was really was liking this new affectionate side to her, well as long as it was with him.

* * *

**That is it for now guys !**

**Hope you enjoyed, if so follow, favorite or review. Whatever you feel like!**

**I would really like to have some of your ideas and some of what you would like to have happen next. As you know by now, the next chapter will concentrate on Mercedes point of view of the night and the morning after.**

**'Til next time! xx**


	6. Chapter 5 Mercedes

**Hey guys I'm back.**

**Yes, I am still alive, contrarely to popular belief. I think even my mom is wondering. School is being quite demanding (only 6 weeks lefts, yay!)**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter :)**

***I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

When Mercedes woke up the day after the sheets beside her were cold and Sam, nowhere in sight.

Slightly panicking she upped herself on her shoulders trying to get a better look around the room.

Could it be possible he left her once again? I mean the last time it would've been possible for him to think that she wanted to be alone, but this time? It was impossible or really _really_ stupid on his part to think so.

She still got out of the warm bed, making her way to the bathroom to compose herself a little and at least brush her teeth. Getting out, she headed downstairs hearing some noises from, if her guess was right, the kitchen. Slowly she found herself staring at a half dressed Sam singing the cheesiest song ever while cooking breakfast for them.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_…"

He really was into the song. The spatula was his microphone and, it seems, the oven is audience. She thought it was quite adorable. Nothing new under the sun, everything was always adorable went it came to sweet Samuel.

To be honest, Mercedes did not remember the last time she had seen him this happy. Probably when he was like 13 years old. He had won a race at school and would not shut up about it for a whole month, not that she really minded. His excitement for the little things in life was kind of the main reason why she started to develop a crush on him when she was around 10.

"_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_"

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a vision in the morning Mister Evans?"

He jumped a little, losing his grip on the spatula he was holding which fell on the floor.

He turned around and smiled at her. He seemed a little… shy if Mercedes was not mistaken. Well that is a new one for the grand Sam Evans, he never really acts like he is out of place but in that moment it seemed he wasn't sure where is place was.

"I like to think I'm quite a vision anytime of the day but thank you."

"Of course you would think that" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, like you don't think the same"

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to hope…" She answered a sweet smile on her lips showing him he was right. She did think he was gorgeous at any hour of the day to be honest. Most of the time she wondered how he did it, but then again, it was Sam.

He smirked, getting back to his cooking. Turning his head slightly towards her he asked,

"You slept well?"

Mercedes took a few seconds before answering. Of course she slept well, better than ever actually, but she wasn't sure if more needed to be said.

She made her way towards him with every intention of wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder blade but once she was close to him she chickened out.

"Slept like a baby. It's the waking up that was not so fun actually."

He turned around completely so he could look at her properly.

"What was wrong with the waking up?"

"Well, I… you were not there and…" Suddenly she was nervous. She never like being vulnerable, she liked it even less now in front of the guy she loved. He was one of the few who could really hurt her. Even if he did not know it just yet.

"You…?"

Forcing her to look at him, two fingers under her chin he smiled down at her reassuringly, encouraging her to go on.

"I thought you left me again."

"You thought I, what?"

"Well…"

She was looking at the floor, feeling shy once again. Maybe it had not meant anything to him. After all they never did talk about it afterwards. Maybe all of this was a mistake. Fact is, she wasn't ready to found out.

"I'm gonna go."

Quickly, she started making her way towards the front door, not even caring about leaving her various belongings at the Evans.

"No!" Sam yelled making his way to her. Taking away from the power and the level of the young man's voice she stopped on her tracks. "Sorry for being so loud but we did not talk about what was happening last night 'cause you did not want too but there is no way you are not leaving this house 'til we talk it out. I am damn serious Mercedes!"

She turned around facing him. Folding her arms in front of her she gave him a look that said 'keep talking, I am waiting'.

"Fine, I'll go first. I really like you 'Cedes. And it is certainly not in a brotherly way, or friendly way, or in a brother of your best friend way, or whatever other way you can think of. It's in a man-woman way. I like you the way my dad liked my mom before he fell in love with her. So don't go running away from me 'cause in all-"

"Sam.."

"No. You are gonna let me finish. Don't go running from me Miss Jones 'cause in all honesty I don't think I could tell you all those things again. It always has been you I liked, ever since I was 12 years old and you helped me when I fell off my bike. I mean, you did have Spiderman plasters which are like the coolest thing for a 10 years old! And if you walk out-"

"Sam!"

"The door right now I don't think I could go running after you so please, just please let me say everything I -"

"SAM!"

"What?"

"The breakfast is burning!"

"Shit."

She followed him into the kitchen. Acting on reflexes he opened the oven and took the tray with his bare hands.

"Dammit!" He half-yelled throwing the said tray on the counter.

He made his way to the tap, letting cold water fall into is injured hands.

Mercedes went into the bathroom cabinet, taking toothpaste and bringing it back to him.

"Here you go, it'll help." She said in the sweetest tone possible.

"Really? I just burned myself and you bring me toothpaste?" he half-laughed.

"Hey! Stop laughing! My nana always used that trick and it really does suit the pain"

"Fine."

Mercedes took Sam hand in hers and slowly starting rubbing some of the unusual medicament on the burned patching being extra careful. Looking up she realized how close she had gotten to him. Not even a few inches were separating their faces. His face was torn into an expression of discomfort, his eyes shot and his lips a little twisted.

She got on her toes, making herself taller, giving her the opportunity to kiss the pout of the young man away. The kiss was chaste and short but yet loving and comforting.

"Is this making you feel any better?" She asked him in a soft voice.

Opening his eyes and giving her the opportunity to look into those sweet green pupils he sight in contentment.

"A little, but you know, it hurts sooooo much!"

Smiling to him, she cupped Sam's face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. They both felt a spark ignite within them as their lips touched. This second kiss was as slow as the first but much more passionate. Mercedes let go of Sam's hands and reached out to hold him close.

They separated themselves from one another after what felt like only a few seconds but was in reality a few minutes. Sam leaned in a little, attaching his forehead to hers, smiling.

Mercedes closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before saying gently; barely above a whisper: "I like you Sammy. Like I really really like you."

She opened her eyes slowly, just in time to see his smile grow even more.

"Good. 'Cause I really like you too Mercy."

"Good." Stating to giggle she had "Still can't believe you were singing some Jesse McCartney song".

"I am happy" He replied laughing.

"You are cheesy." She retorted still smiling.

"You like me." He retorted smirking.

"And you Mister are right" She answered kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**There you had it, some cutie Samcedes fluff! **

**I ship them so bad, even though after the Shooting Star episode I dislike Bram a little less!**

**Anyways, that is it for me.**

**PLEASE WRITE ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT ! I'M COUNTING ON YOU :)**

**'Til next time :)**


End file.
